Mirai
by Dark Elf5
Summary: AU fic. My own continuation of when Future Trunks returns to his own time and defeats the Androids and Imperfect Cell. The world rejoices as they are freed from fear by their lilac haired hero, but a 'non-conventional' evil arises to shatter their peace..
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It has been three long months since Trunks had returned from the past to his future home. Three months since his training and experience in the past had finally paid off and he was able to defeat Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou after all the years of suffering they had caused him and the Earth. Three months since the defeat of Cell before he could attain his perfect form. But these past three months had taken their toll..  
  
Trunks stood in the shower, his thoughts reeling once again around the events that had happened in his life. He knew that it wouldn't be easy going into the past and seeing his dead friends, but leaving them to return to his own time was like having them die all over again.and the pain of that seared into his heart and his mind. He closed his eyes, stretched out his arms pressing his hands against the wall in front of him, and let his head hang under the water. His lilac hair draping wetly over his large shoulders as the water ran down his solemn and lonely face.  
  
Seeing Son Gohan, even though he was but a child in the past he visited, was one of his happiest memories of his time with his lost friends. It was a memory that he knew he would cherish along with the memories of knowing him whilst growing up in this time. He was his best friend and once again Trunks was without him. His thoughts of Gohan kept him going through every battle he had fought since his death at the hands of the Androids, and for a brief moment, in what had seemed and eternity since he returned, Trunks smiled a little as the thought that through his actions of going to the past he had, in another time-line, helped to keep his friend alive and give him the life that was taken from him, when he could not do that here.  
  
There was one thing that affected him that even Trunks himself was surprised at, and that was being able to meet his father, the proud Prince Vegeta. He had spent all his life questioning him for the way that he treat his mother. To outsiders Vegeta ignored her, he never really showed her any signs of love, but his mother would always say that he did.deep down in that proud Sayajin heart of his was love for her. Trunks thought that she was just deluding herself, and that thought was reinforced when he had the chance to meet him in the past. The Androids took the life of his father whilst Trunks was still a young child so he never really knew him and going into the past and finally seeing what a dark man he truly was made him glad that he never did. That was up until he experienced what his mother had been talking about when she spoke of his deep down emotions; the moment when Trunks was killed by an energy blast from Cell and his father brought all emotions to the forefront in an effort to avenge his dying son and defeat Cell once and for all. Trunks felt proud to have him for a father for that brief instant because, like his mother, he knew that he did care, though he may not always show it.  
  
The water trickling down his face began to taste of salt and Trunks realised that he was crying again. Uncontrollable sobs convulsed along his muscular back as his hands turned into fists that he pressed ever more firmly into the wall. The plaster began to crack.  
  
Bulma stood on the other side of the bathroom door. She could hear her beloved son's sobs and she rested her forehead on the cold wooden frame. Tears began to fall down her delicate face, as she knew the pain that tormented her son. She so desperately wanted to turn the handle that her hand rested upon and hold him in her arms to sooth his subtle cries, but she knew better. Inside that room stood a lonely, but like his father, proud man. She knew that he cried alone at night and that he wouldn't turn to her because he was being strong for his mother, helping her to rebuild the shattered world in which they lived. But now was also her turn to be strong for him. She pulled her hand from the handle, wiped her tears, and proceeded to make breakfast.they had a long day ahead. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

The streets once filled with burning rubble and decaying corpses, were beginning to look like streets once again. The rubble had been cleared to the point where the foundations of new houses and places of business were starting to show. It wouldn't be too long before everyone would be able to resume their lives once more. Many had died at the hands of the maniacal Android siblings. Graveyards were full to beyond capacity; new ones had been constructed to cope with the ever-amounting dead. But they were the lucky ones. Thousands of people had no bodies to bury, no way of saying goodbye to their loved ones that had died because their bodies just could not be found. Day by day the struggle continued, but with vigour and renewed hope. The earth was now free, but not everyone rejoiced…

The people cheered and congratulated Trunks as he walked by. He was their saviour, yet all that Trunks could say in return for their gratitude was that he couldn't have done it without the help of his friends. With a single push of his left arm he cleared some girders that were strewn across the street as he continued his course towards the cemetery where his dead friends lay.

"Hello guys. Sorry that I haven't been up to see you for a while." He cleared some debris from Kuririns grave and proceeded to straighten up their resting place. Dead leaves had fallen all around and a piece of Piccolos gravestone had broken from the side. _There, all tidy again_. Trunks proceeded to kneel and bow his head. "A lot has changed since I was last here to see you all. The world is now safe from the Artificial Humans…I finally defeated them and avenged you all." He paused and inhaled a long slow breath, biting his trembling lower lip as his emotions began to waver once again. "I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger sooner Gohan-san…If I was then maybe you wouldn't have died…" A tear escaped from his tightened eyes and shone in the sunlight as it traced the contours of his solemn features. Trunks had become stronger than ever and his face showed that strength; it was the face of a man who had suffered and fought to the bitter end; a face that looked somewhat older than it's years. But it also showed a pain that could no longer be contained. _"It couldn't be helped Trunks. I knocked you out to stop you from following me remember?"_ His eyes opened with a start. Did he really hear that or has his sadness dropped him into madness? He raised his head in disbelief at what he was about to see….

Up in the clouds he could see Gohan, and next to his son was Goku. "Are you…what…. how are you there? …Are you really there?" Was all that Trunks could stammer as he began to question his own sanity. _"Yes, I'm really here"_ Gohan smiled. _"Hey there Trunks! Boy, you sure have grown up well from the little baby that I saw you as last"_ Said Goku, waving his arm to say hello. _Still the same old Goku_. Trunks face spread wide with happiness as his rose to his feet. "It's so good to see you Gohan-San! I see that you've got your arm back in the afterlife." Gohan flexed his arm and replied _"yeah, I got my body back as good as new up here. But being able to be with my father again is the best part"_

Trunks hesitated then asked, "Is my father up there with you?"

_"Yeah he is, but he's training as usual…and still arrogant as ever!"_

_"That reminds me! I got to go train! Vegeta has challenged me and I wouldn't wanna disappoint the little guy…hehe"_ chipped in Goku. Then he disappeared. Gohan let out a chuckle, _"no need to train but still it's what they do…guess it's the main thing that they really know to do with their 'lives'"_ He turned back to face the overjoyed Trunks. _"So why you been so sad kid? We can feel your pain all the way out here. You've defeated the Artificial Humans, saved humanity, began building a new life…yet still you suffer"_

Trunks looked away, clenching his fists. "I'm sorry Gohan…I've been through a lot and I guess it's taking its toll on me. I really miss you…" he turned and faced his friends concerned face as it hovered above him. "I guess you could say that I had myself a bit of an adventure. My mother created a time machine so we decided that I would go back in time to save you all and prepare you to be able to defeat the Artificial Humans when they appear. I gave Goku the antidote for his heart disease, I trained with you when you were just a kid…and I got to meet my father…and evidently myself as a baby" he smiled at his last remark

_"Wow, that is an adventure alright… So why are you hurting? If you helped out so much, you gave us all back our lives, you got to meet your father – which must have been one hell of an eye opener – why are you making yourself suffer? You've done well, I know Bulma is, and always has been very proud of you. As for us, we'll still be around Trunks. Kaio-Sama has said that we can communicate to you whenever we want to. You're not alone, your not responsible for my death, you have a great life ahead of you now…"_

"I know, but it still doesn't feel right Gohan. The times that I spent training with you before you died were some of he happiest times that I can remember. When I went back in time and saw you all again and I got to know everyone that had died when I was still a child I felt like I was around my true family…I felt…whole and fulfilled. But to leave all that behind and to return was like having you all die once again…except I was the one who left you this time…"

Cherry blossom blew around Trunks as he talked with Gohan. The day began to set and Kaio-Sama was getting bored of being a telephone. They parted company with a smile and a promise to stay together, and then Gohan faded from view.

Trunks stared into the red sky and slowly laid down upon the grass and cherry blossom petals. A peace finally began to settle in his weary mind. Another hour passed and Trunks lifted into the air. The night sky was now an iridescent blue that reflected softly through his long lilac hair as he flew silently home. Bulma stood at the door waiting for him; she could always feel when he was about to arrive home. She rubbed her arms against the cold breeze that shifted around her, wearing a face of concern. "You've been gone a long time today Trunks. Is everything ok?" He took his mothers hand, "you know mother, for once it actually is." Bulma's concern faded into a tender smile. Returning the smile Trunks gestured for them to go for a walk, "come on, I'll tell you all about it," and together they sat under a tree and drank green tea as Trunks related to his mother all that had happened and all that he had been going through since his return.


	3. Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer (because I haven't yet put one up):_** All Dragon Ball Z characters are owned by Akira Toriyama (but any others that appear later are mine ;-P )

Now lets start to show why this story is rated 'R' ;)

**__**

**_Chapter 2_**

Bulma lay on her bed, her thoughts drifting as she tried to sleep. The long talk that had taken place between her and her son made her remember the times when everyone was together; when death hadn't laid it's hand upon their shoulder as the artificial humans began their rampage and their world turned to chaos. She turned onto her side and tried again to rest. She knew it wasn't to be. Admitting defeat she rose from the sheets and tied back her long blue hair. Slipping on her robe, she wandered to the window. It was a peaceful night, full of stars. She could recall the time when the nights were never peaceful; it felt strange to have them again. Looking at the sky she thought of Vegeta. Even though their relationship had been turbulent and confusing, she still missed him. She smiled as she pictured his scowling face and remembered the times when the scowl would melt and his features would warm as he looked at her. Of course this face only showed when no one else was around; an expression held just for her. Yet sometimes he would even try to hide it from her – hiding his true feelings lest it show a weakness in him. That thought really triggered a memory in her. Her eyes closed slowly as she sighed

Bulma wandered back to the bed and crouched on the floor. Reaching under the bed she pulled out a small box. Delving her hand into the box, she produced a leather bound book. She brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and sat down upon her bed. This was her treasured possession – her photograph album. Turning the pages slowly she stopped upon the third page and smiled, tenderly resting her hand upon the picture that was framed there. It was her favourite photograph of her late husband, taken before they had begun their relationship. In the picture he was training – a usual pursuit – but this time was different. He had trained in the back garden to the house instead of in his capsule. Bulma had heard his fighting cries and wandered out onto the balcony to see why he was making them. She was in awe at what she saw. She had never really seen Vegeta train, for his training was something he always did locked away, never on display. She watched his movements; his arms gliding swiftly through the air; his jumps so fast and flawless that a cat would have been jealous; kicks so high that she believed them not physically possibly. She could see the beads of sweat trace each and every muscle of his naked torso. Oh how she wanted to touch him and to have him touch her. To be in his strong embrace and kiss those sultry lips. To feel his muscular body pressed firmly against hers and see that wicked, but naughty, smile directed at her. To be thrown upon the bed like they did in the movies and have the most intense sex ever imaginable; have his dark persona all to herself. She could almost feel his touch at the thought of it and that made her want him all the more. She reached for her camera and took a photo for her album collection – pictures of special moments and special friends. She placed the camera down and watched him some more. 

Vegetas movements slowed suddenly and he turned his head in her direction, still executing a number of skilled punches. His eyes pierced her heart and she felt her blood burn as she blushed. He didn't realise he was being watched, too focused in his training, but when he noticed it was Bulma his moves faltered for but a second. He looked away scowling and tried to resume his work out. It wasn't to be. He bit his lip and softly cursed under his breath. Turning on his heel he picked up his towel and walked towards his training capsule, without a second glance in her direction. Bulma watched him leave and contemplated the reason for him training in the open and for him faltering and leaving when he noticed her watching.

An hour had passed since their garden encounter and he was still in the capsule. His training had become more vigorous as he pushed himself that little bit further. Bulma was in the kitchen preparing a jug of water and a glass onto a tray then walked towards the training capsule. She approached the door and glanced trough the window. _Why do you push yourself so hard? Why do you always have to prove yourself?…and why do you have to be so damn attractive in those shorts!…_After a small chuckle she knocked and watched him stop fighting. He turned to face the door, returning the room to its natural gravity, then Bulma entered. "I thought you might want something to drink so I brought you some water." She placed the tray down on the side, trying to avoid eye contact as he walked towards her. _This is so unlike me. I'm usually all 'hi wanna date me?' ugh I'm so pathetic!_ He picked up the jug and poured himself a glass of water, drinking it down in one gulp. He placed the glass back on the tray and returned to his training, seemingly ignoring her completely. "It wouldn't hurt you to say thank you once in a while you know" She sneered at him. "I didn't _ask_ you to bring me fluids woman, you did that yourself"

He threw a punch towards a training bot that flew around his head. "Why do you have to be so damn arrogant all the time? A small bit of courtesy can go a long way. I don't know why I bother trying to be nice to you! You're nothing but selfish and…and self involved…and…and arrogant…" She paused, wincing at herself, then to herself muttered, "and I'm a fool for liking you the way I do." She spun around in a fit of anger and headed for the door, her final words being "I doubt you're even capable of having feelings for someone…or of any emotion other than anger and pride…!"

"How _dare_ you criticise me woman!" The anger in his words made her stop and turn to face him, her expression resolute. "You stand there and dare to judge _me_, well let me tell you. I'm here to train, to show that I am the best. I may no longer have a planet to rule but I am still a prince, and I still have my pride. I am a fighter! And that is all I have known." He turned to face her, his scowl prominent on his dark features. His questioning eyes were fixed upon her. She stood her ground and did not move. "Do you know what it is like to be a prince of a proud culture? To be brought up to be the best? Knowing that it is your destiny to be the strongest fighter alive. Then as you are becoming just that, to have your father murdered and your home planet destroyed?" Bulma stared on silently, retaining eye contact. "I didn't think so woman" he chuckled sarcastically. "Kakarotto knows a little more of this side of me than I would have liked. I told him upon my deathbed when Frieza defeated me. But at least he never lets on. I was brought up to be what I am and then destroyed by the being that made me this way for being this way. How ironic. I train and I push myself to become strong, to continue in my birthright, despite it being repeatedly torn away from me…most of all by Kakarotto himself…so what else am I supposed to do here?" He walked towards her with an intense scowl, strands of damp dark hair hanging in front of his eyes, "…so you dare to say that I don't know what emotions are! That I'm not capable of feelings! Well I say that you're wrong. I know the harsh truth of emotion all too well. I will be the strongest and slowly I will try to give myself some 'form' of a life, but I cannot be distracted. Emotions are for the soft hearted, they will get you killed." He was about to resume his training when he turned back round to face her as she opened her mouth to speak in protest but his sudden change of expression made her stop. The scowl seemed to have been replaced with a curious sideways smile and a questioning glare.

"You claim I am without feeling, well how about this?" He cupped her face in his hands quite tensely, drew his face close to hers to the point of being rather intimidating and looked her in the eye. "How can I be without feelings…" His eyes lowered slightly as he stroked his thumb across her lower lip, then they returned to stare into her anxious ones, "…if I have developed feelings for you? Answer me that." Denying her time for response he tightly pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist and intently holding the back of her head with the other hand. As the kiss continued he lifted her from her feet and succumbing quite contently to the embrace Bulma ran her hands along his back; she had wanted to do that for so long. Her fingers gripped on to every muscle. She let her hands glide along his neck and into is damp dark brown hair. She felt light and dizzy, as if the ground had been taken away from her and as the kiss finished and she found herself floating, held fast in his arms, near the ceiling of the capsule. Vegeta was staring at her intently with lust filled eyes, the wicked smile she loved so much playing on his lips. She could form no clear thoughts and her heart pounded in her breast. They slowly started to float back down to the floor and this time his words were soft – his intense scowl gone. "So tell me again Bulma about how heartless and empty I am. About how I know nothing of love or happiness, and of how you know about my pain…"

They landed on the floor gently, Bulma couldn't break her stare. He released her and stoked her face once more before he regained his composure, his usual scowl threatening to return, "I have to train." Turning away he prepared to resume his routine. Bulma couldn't quite believe what had just taken place. Lost within her thoughts she drifted from the capsule and closed the door behind her.

Bulma closed the photograph album and raised her fingers to her lips. She closed her eyes as she remembered the way she used to feel when he held her. She could still taste and feel his lips pressed against hers, but that was so long ago now and the thought led her to weep.

Trunks could hear her sobs and crept quietly from his bed. He tapped on his mother's bedroom door to let her know he was here then he softly opened it. He saw the album in her lap and knew why she cried, as she had done many nights before. "I'm sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to wake you…" He smiled at her and sat next to her on the bed. "The past is a painful place Mother, I know that all too well…" He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her as she released her pain. He quietly spoke, "…I think we should try to live with the present from now on…" Bulma smiled through her tears and closed the album.


	4. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of the DB/Z characters, they are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do however own the father daughter and mother – they are my own original characters :-)

**_Chapter Three_**

A chill wind breezes through the broken walls as a little girl sits on charred floorboards and plays with her burnt doll. She can see the night sky through the lost segment of roof in her bedroom and the stars comfort her. This wasn't how she imagined she would spend her sixth birthday. "Come on sweetie it's getting late. Time we put you to bed" came the tender voice of her father, all the family she had left in the world. This little girl had grown up so fast in these years past. "I miss mommy…it's unfair. I want her back." The doll falls from her grasp as her lip begins to quiver. With equal sadness her father sits on the floor beside her and extends his arms to her. She climbs onto his knee and into his embrace. "I miss mommy too sweetie, she would have loved to have been here for your birthday. You've grown so strong and so pretty. She would be proud of you." He cradled her as the moonlight filtered through the cracks; the city was still working on restoring electricity to the area. Through soft sobs the little girl forms words, "but that nasty woman who took her away from us is gone now isn't she Daddy?"

"She is dear, and mummy is at rest"

He closed his eyes to restrain his own tears but all he could see was that day one year ago when Juuhachi-Gou walked into his wife's clothing store, took what she wanted, then had her brother come in to have some 'fun'. He saw it all but was helpless against the attack, trapped under his car outside the shop window after Juunana-Gou's previous 'sport' of target practice had taken place. He had tried to free himself so he could run to his wife's aid but his body was held fast between burning twisted metal. He vomited as he saw his wife's torture: being torn apart slowly limb by limb. With every blast came her screams and the elevated laughter from Juunana-Gou. In the end all he could do was watch and cry with the one eye that he had left, the other had been burned from is face. His daughter had been spared the incident, she was at home with a babysitter, but he'll never forget the look on her face when he told her, after three days of recovering in hospital, that her mother was dead. As he now held his daughter in his arms his one remaining eye released a stream of pain-induced tears.

"Don't cry daddy…mommy's safe now. She wont be hurt again" That was his little girl - she had her mothers strength. Wiping his tears he picked her up and laid her in bed, tucking in her burnt dolly with her. "See you in the morning. Happy birthday sweetie" he made sure that she was comfortable then he climbed into his blankets on the floor by her bed and settled in for the night. Just as he blew out the candle they heard a sound from the end of the room. "What was that daddy?"

"I don't know…is anyone there? Hello?" He stood up and looked around the moonlit room. A light began to form in the corner, bright at first but then began to dim as a figure appeared before it. The silhouette then began to move. "Hello? Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" demanded the father whilst reaching for a stick of wood he kept by their bed. The figure ignored his threatening tone and aggressive posture and slowly stepped towards them. The moonlight illuminated the intruder as it crept from the dark revealing wraithlike features and protruding eyes. Horror struck the fathers face and he grabbed his daughter in an attempt to flee. Blocking their exit the wraith screamed at them, "you will suffer as I have suffered! You will know pain!!" and it grabbed the father.

"Mummy no! MUMMY!" The piercing screams of the young girl began to fail in the empty night.

"Wow you look terrible!" Laughed Bulma the following morning at breakfast at the sight of her son. "Well I didn't sleep well…or at all really…" Trunks rubbed his messy head of hair and sipped his morning coffee. Bulma sat opposite him full of concern, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I think so, just couldn't sleep. I just felt…well…as if things weren't quite right – like a disturbance or something. The surrounding energies felt weird. It kept me awake." He smiled at his mother in reassurance. 

"Do you think that something is wrong?"

"Well that's what I thought at first, but I couldn't sense anything consistent or really definite. Just felt like disturbed air does, but only energies…I flew around for a while but I still found nothing."

"Hmmm maybe we should look into it later today" Bulma chipped, trying to remain positive. "Yeah, I'll let you know if I feel anything wrong again" Trunks replied through a yawn.

Bulma wandered over to the counter and picked up the freshly done toast from the toaster tenderly, so to not burn her fingers. As she walked back to the table she flicked on the radio and hummed to the softly playing piano music. Trunks smiled then gingerly chewed at a piece of the toast, his stomach not agreeing with consuming food this morning. Bulma began to bob her head in rhythm to the lively twinkling of keys and Trunks smiled at her – it was good to have the happy days back again, they had become so few and far between these days. He embraced the mood and rose from the table, walking towards his humming bopping mother and bowed reverently gesturing for her hand in a dance. She played along, even giggling coyly, and together they waltzed around the broken kitchen laughing. The music ended and Trunks bowed once again in thanks for the dance. Bulma smiled as she sat and began to reminisce, "Ahh your father used to love to dance you know" Bulma sighed. "He would show me the dances of the Saiyajin Royal house that he learned as a young prince. Always proud of his heritage he was and a really good dancer too."

"Dad dancing?" Trunks remarked in amazement recalling what his father was like when they met.

"Oh yeah, there were many things that no-one knew but of course he told and showed me everything. But then other times he could be exactly as everyone saw him; dark and brooding, a scowl for every occasion. At those times his moods would make me forget his caring side existed." Bulma frowned, then her features softened again, "But that side was still there, hidden under that dark demeanour that he loved to show the world…or mostly hide behind. And you know, with this extra year older that you became whilst back in the past, you've developed his strong features and proud nature" She stroked her hand down his cheek, "but thankfully you have my tenderness and compassion!" she chuckled.

On the radio the news began it's broadcast for the day. Trunks returned to sipping his coffee as his mother listened to the news. "Well we're going downtown today to the power plants to help restore electricity to the three remaining areas that are without so you better pack up the tools and supplies when you've finished breakfast Trunks."

"Will do. Gonna have a shower first though. Try to wake up a little more…and shake off images of the waltzing Vegeta…"

Bulma cleared the kitchen whilst Trunks took his shower. The weather report said that they have a good day ahead – _'sunshine all the way'_ – so she was thankful for thatas she glanced towards the ceiling. _Got to fix that hole. I don't want any more rain coming in_. The weather report finished.

_"Tragic news today as officials have found the body of a man in the destroyed downtown area of Metro West city. Police say they were alerted to the home in the early hours of this morning when neighbours contacted the police about screams coming from their top floor apartment. The police have said that there was not much of the body left, but there was enough to identify the victim. So far there are no suspects and no clues have been found to identify a murderer. There was only one witness, the victims' six-year-old daughter, but currently she is in no condition to speak and is being looked after in the psychiatric department of the local hospital under police protection. If anyone has any information regarding this murder then please contact the police department."_

"TRUUUNKKSSS!!!!…Get out of the shower quick!" Screamed Bulma. Trunks threw the bathroom door open in a panic, his towel hurriedly wrapped around his waist. "What? What? Are you ok mother?" 

"I think I know why you couldn't sleep…"


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: All DBZ characters copyright of Akira Toriyama.                   But the female apparition character is 'copyright' to me :P heh Chapter Four 

"Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Trunks' battle cry vibrated through their home's shaky walls. Bulma gritted her teeth as Trunks continued to vent his temper in the training capsule. Her coffee cup bounced with every blast and plaster fell into her hair. She tried to compose herself and work on fixing the helicopter, but it was getting too much. "That's it!" She threw her ratchet on the floor and stormed up to the capsule. Through the small circular window she could see his fury and she banged harshly upon the door to let him know she was entering. Trunks stopped and fell to his knees, panting with exhaustion, sweat running onto the floor. The gravity inside the capsule normalised and the door opened with a hiss. "I've had just about as much as I can take of this Trunks Brief! I never tolerated this from your father, and I sure as hell am not gonna tolerate it from you too!" With his head still hanging down from exhaustion he shot a sharp angry glare at his mother, then the expression was promptly lost and despair filled his face again. Ashamed at his behaviour he wiped his hand across his face in an effort to remove the gathering sweat. Bulma strode over to the shelf on the side, picked up a towel and flung it at him. He made no attempt to catch it and allowed it to strike him in the face. He then proceeded to wipe himself down, the towel sticking to his damp bare flesh. His mother was still glaring at him. "What?" he pleaded with agitation.

She knew she couldn't stay angry with him. Defeated her arms unfolded and she knelt beside him, brushing lose strands of damp hair from his eyes. "You know, I still prefer you with short hair, but it your choice to have it long…" she smiled. He didn't return the smile but remained looking at the floor. He rose to his feet and went to look out of one of the small windows. "Its not fair mother…" he restrained his Saiyajin anger and clenched his fists. "Look at it, our new world." He gestured towards the window, "we've spent most of our lives in fear, seen un-due death take our friends and family. How much more do we have to sacrifice to stop the fight?" he turned and looked at her pleadingly. She had no answers for him and he didn't expect any. Trunks lowered his gaze and continued, "I thought it was over…talk about being naive. I've spent every second of my life till now living in a world of fear. I had built up so much anger that I didn't know what to do with it. I put myself through a lot just to defeat Cell and bring back knowledge of how to defeat the artificial humans. I have seen more death and I have even been dead…" he absently scratched the back of his neck then tightened his pony tail. Bulma could see the tears threatening to form in his eyes and her tears followed. "...To save our world I put us both through emotional hell! You not knowing if I would return to you, and I having to see all those faces long gone to me. But in the end it was worth it. I came back. I defeated the artificial humans in this time and I stopped Cell before he could begin his transformations…and then it was over." A smile managed to break through his dark demeanour. "We have begun to rebuild our world, to have our own lives. It was done. Or so I thought until all this death has started up again…Don't we deserve happiness? After all we and the others have done for this world, after all we have suffered?"

"One thing I have learned through my life Trunks, is that there is always something else out there. Something more corrupt than what we had to face the time before it. But the way to beat it is to not let it get to you…that's how it wins"

"And how do I fight this one? I don't know what it is. I can't find it! Throughout the past week there have been reports of the world being terrorised _again_. People too frightened to even speak about what they saw. I feel it's energy growing with every passing night, and every night I try to find it…but I can't track it. It has no singular energy. It's dissipated throughout the world and…I can't get at it."

Bulma approached Trunks and put her arms around her son. "We'll find it son. That's what we do. Just don't keep beating yourself up about it. I don't want to lose you, physically _or_ mentally."

The night was the same as every other. Trunks couldn't remember when he had last slept a full night. Every day more and more people were being found terrorised but they were so far gone into their fear that they couldn't say what had taken place. The fact only a few people had been killed Trunks found odd. Following the pattern of the past villains they had stood up against (most of which he had heard through stories from his mother and Gohan), they had pretty much been on a kill/destroy agenda, but this new enemy was different and that disturbed him. There were no screams tonight, which he found both a blessing and a curse. He was happy that no one near was being hurt, but if someone was then he could fly there and try to see what the 'evil' was – have his chance to try to stop it. He rolled over and pulled his bed-sheet close to his chest.

Another hour without sleep passed. Trunks climbed out of bed and walked to the window to get some air. The city was very quiet and the breeze that came into the room was warm. He could sense his mother in the next room. She was safe and that was important to him. Whilst stretching he ran his hand through his messy hair then yawned. His watch said 3:20am. _I need to get some rest one of these nights_. He knew he couldn't go on like this. Closing his eyes he felt calm as the warm breeze blew over his face, but then it turned cold. Really cold. He started to shiver and retreated from the window, closing it quickly. It was then he realised that the cold was not from outside, but inside his room. His flesh spawned Goosebumps and his body began to feel a cold unlike any other. Trunks fell to his knees shivering without control as the painful cold took him. Still facing the window he felt blind against the attack as he tried to regulate his breathing. He could hear a faint wailing and see a light pulsing from behind him…He wanted to turn his head and look into his room, but he was now almost completely paralysed with cold. The wail became gradually louder; it was female and sounded distressed. As suddenly as the cold had come now he felt warmth begin to flow across his skin. Feeling entered his limbs, burning and tingling at first. He attempted to stand then he heard a cry. With his body working again he spun around on the floor to face his room and whatever had entered. Before him a ghost female broke free from a void and he yelled in fright. Quickly scrambling to his feet he prepared a ki blast in his right hand and raised it to fire.

She looked directly at him, her face full of despair and panic. "Help us! Please!" 

Trunks looked at her. Her face was transparent but he could see she was beautiful. Dumbstruck with awe he watched as her ghostly hand reached out to him, "It will take us all! The dead and the living…you tried to save us once, you can't fail us again! Please!?" Trunks lowered his hand, the ki blast dissipating, and started to cautiously walk towards her. Suddenly the ghostly woman flustered in panic unnerving Trunks causing him to jump. "It's coming for me, I have to leave! I will try to return…" The cold air returned, though less than before, as she left. Without the sound of the woman there he then realised his mother was banging at the door. "Trunks! Trunks! Are you alright?" He ran over and unlocked the door. "Yeah…I think...I don't know what just happened…."

"I heard your scream. The door was locked, I couldn't get in. what happened?"

How am I going to explain this one when I'm not quite sure myself of what happened? And 'scream' hell yeah! I almost shit my bed shorts when I saw that…

"I'm not sure how to explain it…it was…a ghost I think?"

"A ghost?" Bulma shot him a quizzical glance, "Well…what did it want?"

"I don't know…she said some things…she wanted help but we were interrupted. She was being attacked…or chased. One of the two."

They both sat upon the bed. Bulma flicked on the lamp. Trunks was still trying to take it all in, his brow showed his deep concentration as he tried to make sense of his three minute encounter with the apparition. "She said 'it will take us all, the living and the dead' and she was in a terrible panic. But one thing that I do know is that her energy felt very similar to the energy I've been feeling lately…"

"So do you think she is the cause of the new attacks?"

"For some reason I don't think she is, but she is certainly connected. She said she would try to return so maybe next time I can get some answers…if she doesn't scare me half to death again…"

"Well I certainly don't feel like sleeping now, do you?"

 Trunks smirked and replied, "Not really…that kind of _really_ work me up" 

"Well let's go downstairs and grab some food. Maybe we can figure something out about this whole situation…" Trunks stomach let out a typically Saiyajin answer to the question of food. He giggled, "I guess something to eat would be good"


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: All DBZ characters copyright of Akira Toriyama.                     Any other characters that appear are mine :) Chapter Five 

The sun was bright and sat high in the sky causing Trunks to squint as it glared into his eyes. Finally balancing his arm to adequately shield himself he smiled at his mother then proceeded to yawn as they travelled in their helicopter to the lower districts of Metro West to help restore electricity. He raised his right hand to further block out the blinding rays and scratched at his lilac stubble with the other. He decided to himself that he would shower and shave when they returned. The visit from the wraith female still played in his mind. Recalling the words over and over he tried to fathom what she meant. Obviously another 'evil' was attempting to take the inhabitants of the Earth once more and Trunks couldn't help but feel that this one might even win. The thought of its victory over mankind disturbed him deeply. _Why is there always something that is so concerned with destroying humans? (Or the Saiyajin on this planet?) I mean, do other planets suffer this same fate? Do they have heroes who sacrifice their lives so that others might live? Or is it just us?…_

Bulma looked over at her ever-thinking son. He was always the worrier, always the carer, never giving himself any time to enjoy life. _I guess life has never given him that chance._ She was very proud of him and the man he had become, yet she wished that there could be more for him in this world other than fighting villains and facing death. No matter how many times she had begged him not to go and fight Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou he still went because he could not bear to stand idly by whilst they caused the world to suffer. Now again she saw that he was suffering because the world was, because the thought that it might affect his mother lingered in his mind along with the pain he sensed all around him. Bulma tried to look a little chirpier, she had to remain strong to help her son to be, "well here we are. Back to bring some light into their world…electrically speaking." Trunks didn't really say anything in response. Drowsily he stood, picked up their tools, and then walked into the derelict streets. Bulma straightened her baseball cap and followed him out.

The hours seemed to flow by as they worked alongside Metro West workmen repairing wires and cables to once dilapidated homes and offices that were now looking again like their former selves. As Bulma stood directing workers on how to access some cables, Trunks put his Saiyajin strength to use and helped clear rubble from further down the street as workers aimed to restore an abandoned apartment block. "Shift's over, time to go home people" came the call and the workers happily followed the order. Trunks walked down the corridor with them and decided to take a break for himself inside one of the open apartments. "You not coming Trunks?" came the familiar voice of Betsy, one of the female workers on the team, as Trunks strolled into the empty room. He turned at smiled at her as she hung from her right arm round the door frame, "nah, I'm gonna take a break and clear up a little more round here"

"Fair enough." She replied, then her gaze turned seductive, "Say, a couple of us are going down to Tony's later for a few drinks…fancy joining us? I'll let you buy me a beer" she winked playfully at him. Trunks chuckled softly and smiled, "not tonight Betsy. I got a lot to take care of. Some other time maybe"

"All right. See you later handsome" She smiled and then followed the rest of the workers, joining in their hollering and jokes. 

Trunks enjoyed their company; it made him feel 'normal' in a world that had marked him their superhero. He appreciated their praise but he was a quiet homely man at heart and just liked to have a sense of normality around him for a change. The world knew he had phenomenal strength and that he was the one that defeated the Android siblings, but he wanted to leave it at that. He never let on how much strength and power he actually had or the fact that he could fly – though he was aware that many citizens had probably already seen him doing so at times. That would just make _too_ much of a superhero out of him. He didn't want the constant attention, he just wanted to live happily and have a peaceful life for once, for both him and his mother.

Trunks walked over to the broken window and stared out into the hot summer sky. With no clouds in the sky the world seemed so still. The heat shimmered from the rooftops and Trunks prayed for a cool breeze to make it's way through the broken windowpane before him. None came. Through the stillness he could hear his mother laughing below with the workmen as they left. He smiled to see her happy. He smiled at the normality of the day; waking up, going out to work, and helping to restore order into the chaos. Leaning his right elbow on the wall next to the window frame he removed a bottle of water from the side leg pocket of his trousers and took in deep draughts of the cold fluid. _Here's to rebuilding the future_ he toasted to himself. He allowed it to overspill from his mouth and run down his chin onto his vest. The water felt refreshing as it seeped through to his torso, dampening down his clammy skin as the sun continued to beat down upon him from through the window. _Just how much damage did the artificial humans do if the days can keep getting so hot? Have they actually damaged our atmosphere through their ceaseless destruction?_ He returned the lid to the now empty bottle and placed it back in his pocket, wiping his chin with the back of his wrist. How long would the day remain nice like this? He knew that as soon as night fell the terror would continue and he felt helpless in the fight. Again his thoughts turned to the events that were taking place. He gazed over all they had rebuilt; both of their city and of their lives, and his heart sank to know that it is being threatened again.

Sighing deeply he thought of the female apparition and her plea for help. In his minds eye he could see her face shimmering before him and he wondered how long it would be before she appeared again. "It will take us all. The dead and the living…" Trunks murmured under his breath. A cool breeze blew across the back of his neck, ruffling his ponytail. _Hmm, there's been no wind at all today…_ Then breeze suddenly turned cold. The chill sent a shudder along his spine. An energy entered the room and Trunks instantly knew it. He span round rapidly and then found himself face to face with the ghost woman who again seemed in a panic. "You came back…" he gasped.

"I have not long. It will seek me out again and then I must continue to run. I chose to find you; you're the only one who can help us! It feeds on your fear, everyone's fear! It is pain. It is the embodiment of suffering! And its only agenda is to live and destroy…" her words were hurried and full of urgency.

Trunks took a tentative step forward and frowned. He'd had enough of being cryptic: not knowing what was going on and how to stop it. He furrowed his brow intently as he spoke, "what is '_it_'? Why is it doing this? How can it be stopped?!" 

"_ 'It'_ is pain! '_It'_ is the embodiment of suffering!" she repeated frantically and full of emphasis.

"I don't understand!" he barked in reply, becoming frustrated. The woman turned suddenly and looked over her shoulder. "No! It's here! Help everyone!" A second energy signature began to fill the room; a dark and malevolent entity had entered. The woman screamed and tried to flee. "No!" yelled Trunks. He lunged forwards and tried to grab her only to find it was not going to be. The dark entity was quicker. It grabbed her by the throat and pulled her through the walls out into the streets. Trunks next move was instantaneous. Smashing the remaining glass with a small ki blast he jumped from the broken window and flew after them. Bulma watched as Trunks flew past and her heart raced, as she knew he was heading into danger. The entity dragged the wraith woman between the buildings trying to evade Trunks. It was hard for him to follow when flying so he landed without pausing and continued on foot. They stayed just within his vision, the woman panicking as the shimmering black entity pulled her along. The ground thundered beneath Trunks' feet as he ran, jumping over anything that got in his way, as his heart began to burn in his chest. Glass smashed and bricks flew as the rubble was kicked aside. He would not let her be dragged away. He would not let his first chance of confronting this new evil slip from him. 

A clearing in the rubble and buildings appeared ahead. The entity and the wraith were no-where in sight. Trunks' breathing was hard and raspy as he surveyed the tall structures that surrounded him, feeling for any trace of their energies. He came up empty. Taking a defensive stance and preparing for anything that would come he suddenly heard laughter echoing all around him. His expression fell as the identity of the laughter registered in his mind. A fear began to tingle through his body, "it can't possibly be…" came his trembling words in a barely audible whisper. Only then did he realise where he stood; to where he had been lead…


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: ALL DBZ characters are owned by and copyright to Akira Toriyama (any other characters in this story are my own :) 

Well here it is, the chapter you have been waiting for! - the conclusion to the cliff-hanger of chapter 5 :P hehe

Chapter Six 

As if on some predestined cue the clouds gathered in a slow rumble, encircling and dimming the sun in what was only minutes ago a beautiful summer sky. The air became charged with the fury of a storm making the hairs on Trunks' arms stand on end. A slow wind had begun to drift through the buildings, whistling through the shattered glass of broken windows. His lip trembled as he darted his eyes all around him. The laughter continued with maniacal pleasure at the scene unfolding. Trunks couldn't think; panic and disbelief pulsed though his veins – his head pleading to run, his legs refusing and saying stay. His breathing was deep yet rapid. _Think, think…stay calm…this can't be real…not again…I can't do this again!_ In that one thought he regained his composure and backed up a couple of steps, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth; he became ready for the fight. The sky broke with a clap of thunder and lightening blazed creating an eerie luminance on the structures surrounding him. Caging him. Swiftly he turned, making sure he had his back covered, looking for the opponent that would come forth. Just then the rain began to fall and every ounce of strength that Trunks had built up followed in descent when he saw what now lay at his feet.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to steady his breathing. _No…oh please no._ As he opened them and once again looked down at the floor his tears began to fall. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as he simply stood and stared, tears flowing and blending into the rainfall. His stomach lurched and he fell weakly to his knees with a cold splash. The laughter continued around him but Trunks no longer heard it. Tremulous with deep-rooted emotional pain he cautiously extended his arm and tenderly placed his hand on the body that lay face down in the puddle before him. His voice a rasped croak he managed to emit one word, "G...Gohan-San?…"

Trunks shivered and silently wept as he knelt next to the dead body of Gohan in the ruined Metroplex, once again feeling as he did three years prior upon finding his best friend dead by the hands of the Androids. The scene was once again replaying. The laughter faded and was replaced by the sound of damp footsteps making their way towards him. Trunks' fear quickly turned to anger. The footsteps stopped and Trunks rose to his feet; eyes wide with hateful madness, fists clenched so tight that blood streamed along his knuckles.

"Well isn't this touching?" came the patronising tone of Juunana-Gou.

"I know I can't remember when I found watching something so much fun," mocked Juuhachi-Gou

Trunks, glare remaining constant and head hung low, turned round to face the two abominations as they ridiculed his pain. His fears. Juuhachi-Gou slowly began to saunter towards him, "poor Trunks. Always wanting to be the big man, save everyone. Always ends up being the weak burden and lets people die…"

"ENOUGH!" he barked, swinging a right-hook for her head. She dodged with ease and her usual incredible speed. Appearing behind him she continued her taunt, "Still using those 'direct attacks' too," she turned to face Juuhachi-Gou, "I guess some things never change." Flicking her hair aside in her standard cocky manner she sauntered back to Juunana-Gou's side. The standoff had begun and Trunks was the first to attack, powering up in a blinding flash of golden electricity and rage and then charging at the twins. He flew to where they stood with immense speed and they slipped to either side of him with ease. He tracked their movement and flung his arms wide to either side, releasing a torrent of energy blast at them both. It struck them like an inferno yet when the blast subsided and the dust cloud cleared Trunks could see them both stood still, arms folded and smirking. Neither of them showed evidence of even the tiniest scratch from his blast. Even their clothes were perfectly in tact. Then moving as one split entity they flew towards him. He sped upwards and they followed with equal speed. Flipping his body over mid-flight so that he faced them head on, Trunks released two more blasts at them but again they continued unscathed. The fact that they wore arrogant smirks just added to Trunks frustration. Nothing he threw at them seemed to harm them in any way. Whatever tactics he used against them just did not work. It was then that he felt Juunana-Gou behind him a fraction too late as the androids clamped fists drove into the back of his head, hurtling him towards the floor where Juuhachi-Gou waited to launch the second blow; the base of his skull throbbed but Trunks mentally pushed it aside. Just before contact Trunks managed to alter his fall trajectory so that he slipped by her at the last second and countered with a back-kick that connected with her spine and sent her speeding into a derelict building with a sickening crack of brick and mortar. But again she emerged unmarked and still smirking.

Trunks was now blindly staring madness in the eye as he continued his fight with the already dead mechanical siblings around the deceased body of his best friend. His breathing was fiercely rapid and his eyes wide and violent. Every punch was thrown with a growl or a battle cry, every block stopped with grim determination. He had even forgotten that it was still raining as the lightening flashed in his eyes and fluctuated around his body in Super-Saiyajin fury. His vest and trousers were in tatters from being thrown through buildings and his face and arms were bleeding and bruised. Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou still showed no signs of battle damage and continued relentlessly releasing kick after punch after searing blast, delighting in their battle and laughing wildly in a manner that mirror Trunks' slipping madness. He could have almost joined their mirth if he allowed his mind to fall so far. They had been fighting for an hour straight now and his body was becoming fatigued. Abruptly the twins looked at each other with wide smirks then disappeared into one of the buildings. Trunks knew that was a bad sign as it meant he could not see what move they were planning to do or when they were going to do it. He took the moment to hover and regroup his thoughts, bringing his hands to cover his face and rub his eyes, the rain rinsing the blood from his cuts. _This is…I mean, something is not…I…I… _"Arrrgggghhhh!!!" he clutched his head in rage and his energy aura increased as he powered up some more. 

"STOP THIS MADNESS TRUNKS!"

_A voice? Whose voice?_ Trunks was stopped mid mad-cry and glared blankly towards the floor in the direction of the voice, then his eyes went wide. There stood beneath him was Gohan and Trunks' face twitched in confusion. "Gohan-San?" Gohan stared towards Trunks with a fierce, but sincere, expression, "This isn't real! Think about it!" But as Gohan cried his plea Juunana-Gou and Juuhachi-Gou erupted from the building towards Trunks, their eyes protruding and white with wild grins plastered to their faces. Their blows connected as if they were real but Trunks had become torn with confusion. His initial anger and fear had blinded him from realising that none of this could possibly be real. He had already been through Gohans death and he had already killed the artificial humans. The realisation dawned in his face and he stared at the fearsome faces that battled before him. "No…" The word escaped as hushed and thoughtful. "NO!" he repeated with intensity and then used his focus of rational thought to blast one final time before him. The blast subsided and they were gone. Now no-one stood in the rundown Metroplex except for himself and the ghost of Gohan. He floated back down to the ground and stood next to the ethereal form of his deceased best friend – his idol and mentor - still trying to make sense of what just occurred. The rain began to subside and Trunks turned to face his friend, "What just happened?"

"It was 'it'," replied Gohan with a stern face, glancing off into the distance. Trunks mirrored his gaze and they stood watching the horizon as they continued their conversation. "Can you be a little less cryptic please? I have heard this before…I want to know what _'it'_ is! Does 'it' have a name?"

" 'It' is a new entity forming in the Otherworld. So far it has no name but I guess eventually it will give itself one. We are still trying to deduce what it is but what we can gather so far from the four Kaiô and from our own observances is that it came into being from all the anger, hate and sadness that came with the souls of the dead caused by the artificial humans. The people they killed died in such horrific and fearful ways that their very souls became tormented and they carried it with them into the afterlife." His words were slow and his tone distant and sad. "So far we have gathered that 'It' has been sending minor apparitions of itself out into the Earth to gather fear – it's food source – as it cannot fully manifest itself yet. It only exists in Otherworld for the moment but we fear that when it has fed enough then it will come into being as a solid creature born of the fear, hate and sadness it has thrived on and then step into this realm and destroy the Earth. It sees it as the cause of it's suffering." Gohan paused and sighed, his halo glistening in the breaking rays of the sun causing parts of his visage to temporarily disappear, only to return and him to once again seem solid. Trunks looked at him, "So it was using your death to feed from my fear and anger?" He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, "So now how do I fight it?"

"We are preparing to fight it on the Otherworld but it is slowly beginning to destroy that realm too, feeding on souls and converting some to its instruments of fear on Earth by having them torment their families. If it takes corporeal form then it can be killed, but by then it may be too late for…" his words trailed off and he snapped his head round quickly, "No!" 

"Gohan what is it?" ventured Trunks. Gohan turned back to face him, features panic-stricken, "It's going for Bulma! GO!!" But Trunks did not plan on pausing and had already set off in wild flight at the mention of his mother's name.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: ALL DBZ characters are owned by and copyright to Akira Toriyama (any other characters in this story are my own :) 

What was happening to Bulma?!! Well read on and find out….. :P hehe

Chapter Seven 

Bulma had worked diligently all day, instructing workers on what to do and where to be. The heat was exhausting and she was glad that their work was done for today. After straightening her ponytail and adjusting her baseball cap she headed down the street towards the building where Trunks was working. As she approached she heard shouting. Her pace quickened then was stopped abruptly by a smash and a shower of glass cascading onto the pavement in front of her. Bulma raised her arms to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked towards the top of the building to see the cause of the commotion. She was just in time to catch sight of Trunks flying from view at a tremendous rate. "Trunks?!" He did not reply. _He looks like he's in pursuit of someone…?_ Worry flowed through her body at the sight of her son once again appearing to fly off into danger, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She simply sighed, gathered her tools, and took off for home in their helicopter to await his return.

It felt good to be home. Storm clouds began to gather outside casting a dark shadow across the bedroom from through the window. Bulma switched on her bedside lamp and slipped off her boots with a pleasurable groan. All she wanted right now was to take a shower and rid herself of the grime from her days work. Her bedroom smelled stale and stuffy due to the intense heat of the day and her bed creaked as she perched on the end and stretched her arms. Humming softly to herself she removed her trousers and her shirt; a subtle distraction from the worry that grew in her heart for her son. A sudden sound from down the hallway caused her stop in her tracks. Leaning forward slightly she tried to analyse the sound. _Movement in the bathroom?_ Slowly she pulled out a t-shirt from her drawer and slipped it on. _Trunks would have let me know he was back, so who the hell is in my house?_ With tentative steps Bulma began to make her way down the hallway towards the bathroom, a scowl creasing her aging brow. She could see the light was on and a shadow danced beyond the slightly ajar door. Every now and again a groan or muffled murmur could be heard along with the opening of cabinet doors and the turning on of taps. 

The corridor shimmered with every step closer she took. Beneath her feet the scuffed aged floor smoothed and began to shine as new. Ripples danced on the walls as the faded and cracked paint spread bright and clean making the corridor seem warm and fresh; something it had not been for many years now. Aging reversed all around her but Bulma had not perceived any of it, her mind focused on the intruder in her bathroom. She approached the door and paused for an intake of breath, furrowing her brow in anger that someone would break into her home. Simultaneously she slammed the door open and shouted inside, "Who is in there?" It was a deep voice that replied, "Who else would it be, woman?"

"Vegeta?" She ventured with timid disbelief. Then she sighed deeply with relief, raising her hand to her breast, and then laughed at herself for being so foolish. "Damnit Vegeta you scared the shit out of me! Can't you announce when you come in? I thought someone had broken into our home." Vegeta stopped looking through the cabinet and tuned to face her, his body covered in sweat and blood. His training shorts were torn and the bottom of the right leg revealing a large burn from an energy blast. His usually stylised spiky hair was tussled and parts were matted against his forehead by the seeping blood that had dried from yet more cuts caused by his general routine of training. He smiled and his eyes glinted like a hungry dog at the vision of his wife standing before him in nothing but a tiny t-shirt and little pair of panties. Bulma sauntered over to him at the sink and traced the middle finger of her right hand slowly along a scar on his left pectoral, "Everyday you come back to me with more cuts and bruises." Vegeta softly ran his large fingers along her forearm and held her hand tightly against his chest, looking at her with those same dark and playful eyes. He snaked his right arm across her buttocks and pulled her in tightly for a passionate kiss. She giggled and then pulled away playfully, "eww, you're all covered in blood and sweat! Ugh and now so am I…" She turned around with her back to him and started to wash her hands of his bodily fluids. 

"Well I had just come to take a shower. Now you can join me," he spoke as he reached across with his right hand and turned on the shower, then tested the temperature of the water. He returned his attention to his still forward facing wife and slid his dry hand along her left buttock. "You're always frisky when you've been training," she purred as Vegeta drew his body close to hers and pushed her hair and head forward with his wet right hand causing droplets of water to fall onto and trace the back of her neck. Bulma chuckled and shuddered at the cold sensation of the water drops and then sighed deeply while he wrapped his left arm around her waist and caressed her breasts through her t-shirt. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he leaned in and collected every fallen droplet with his tongue then turned them into sensual kisses. The passion intensity grew and he rhythmically pressed his ardently firm groin against her buttocks. Bulma bit her lower lip in arousal as she leaned over the sink unit and Vegeta continued to kiss and nip the back of her neck, clenching her hair in his paw of a right hand.

The shower continued to run and the bath began to fill, the steam circulating the bathroom and smoking up the mirror. Vegeta turned Bulma round to face him and their passionate embrace continued through deep kisses. He reached down and raised her right leg to wrap around his waist, grasping firmly at her thigh. She loved the feel of his arms holding her tightly and she ran her nails down his back whilst grabbing tight to handfuls of his head hair. He moved onto her neck again as he pressed against her once more. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back in pleasure. Vegeta glanced into the steamed mirror in front of him and it shimmed a deep black. A iniquitous grin grew across his face and his eyes clouded a milky white. Bulma had submitted herself to him completely and she continued to groan with pleasure as he slipped his hand from under her t-shirt and traced it up along her chest towards her neck, all the while keeping his head nuzzled into her shoulder. 

His thumb rubbed against her throat whilst he spoke softly to her, "Bulma?" she replied with a small "hmm?" and then proceeded to caress her raised inside thigh against the side of his body. She began to feel a little dizzy and felt as if something was not quite right. She pushed the thought aside and just figured it was the hot steam from the shower causing her to be light-headed. Then her airflow constricted. Vegeta's caress had quickly turned into a painfully tight grip around her throat. She bucked and croaked, "Vegeta…what are you doing?!" His head snapped up from her neck to in front of her face. Horrified by the sight she attempted to scream. His white eyes bore into her fearful ones and his wide maniacal grin unnerved her deeply. Panic took her as she clawed desperately at his hands, trying to make him release her. With his tight grip he violently spun her from the counter and thrust her into the bathwater headfirst, cracking her shoulder on the tub. She kicked fiercely trying to free herself, her shoulder throbbing and pressure building in her ears from the water. As she stared wildly through the thrashing surface of the water all she could see was the white of his eyes and the white of his wide toothy grin. Bulma tried not to breath so she wouldn't inhale the water but her lungs burned in desperation for air. Her tears began to flow into the bathwater and she could feel her body begin to give in. She was drowning. Her limbs felt light and weak and her eyes began to close. The pain grew in her chest and she knew she had not long left. Then suddenly the grip was gone. She gave herself no time to question the cause and with a final reserve of strength she hauled herself from out of the bath and vomited up the water from her lungs, breathing deeply but rapidly. _I'm still alive._ She wept as she choked and then anger began to build. Never in her entire life has she allowed herself to be a victim and she wasn't about to start now. When she finally looked up she saw the cause of her release, then her anger rapidly dissipated and her body suddenly felt weak. Her mouth gaped as fresh tears began to fall.

Floating in the doorway was the ghost of Vegeta, his face contorted with anger and his hand stretched before him still smoking from an energy blast. Shuffling came from the floor and then a hand grabbed the side of the tub causing Bulma to start. The hand then became and entire body as another Vegeta unsteadily picked himself up from the floor. It was the one who had tried to kill her. Half his head had been blasted away to reveal a simmering silhouette of black flame licking around his wounded façade. The other half of his head retained the wild white eye. The ghost slowly floated toward the fake and grabbed him by the throat, "How dare you use my wife to feed from!" He raised his hand in front of the fakes chest and released a controlled yet violent ki blast. Instinctively Bulma ducked down into the bathwater to avoid the blast. A high-pitched demonic scream tore through the bathroom causing the mirror to shatter as the blast vaporised the fake Vegeta, then all went quiet. Once again surfacing it was then that Bulma noticed the bathroom once again looked as it was supposed to and not as it did fifteen years ago, which it had done only five minutes before. Vegeta scowled and dusted a hand over his ethereal Saiyajin uniform then he turned and held out a hand to help his wife from the bathtub. She accepted and climbed out, soaked to the bone and her neck bruised. He looked at her and his scowl faded, just as it always did when they were alone. Unexpectedly he embraced her and Bulma could hold back her sobs no more, "Vegeta…"

A loud crash came from her bedroom as a panicked Trunks arrived home, "MOTHER!?" Vegeta glanced behind him towards the hallway then he turned to face his crying Bulma. He rubbed away a tear with his thumb and then laid a gentle kiss upon her lips as he disappeared. The ghost of his kiss was warm and sweet, then dissipated into a soothing chill. Her stomach fluttered with memories of when he was alive and made her face flood with tears all the more. Trunks ran into the bathroom, his eyes wide with horror at the sight of his weeping soaked and bruised mother, their battered and soaked bathroom, and their broken mirror. All at once a million terrible things entered his mind as to what had happened as he ran to her and held her as she cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here quicker!..." he croaked through sobs of his own at leaving his mother and falling into such an obvious trap. She spoke through her sobs, her words quiet and filled with disbelief, "Vegeta came…he came and saved me…" Her heart suffered as she now relived the pain of his death all over again, it was almost more than she could bear. _Why did you have to die? Why did you leave me?_ Trunks clutched his mother tightly and hatred burned in his red trimmed eyes as he vowed to himself to destroy this new evil.


End file.
